edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Citadel
The Citadel is the central structure of all castles, camps, and normal outposts, the pinnacle of each faction's architectural style, and the key to constructing buildings and recruiting heroes. This page will attempt to guide you through the different factions and any unique features that each Citadel has. For more information about defensive options, see Defensive Build Plots. Some Citadels have more functions than others. All Citadels except for Isengard's can now decommission troops to allow you to free up command points. For Isengard, you can decommission troops at the Uruk Pit. *Hitpoints: 4000 / 6000 (Rohan) *Resource Production: +50 The following upgrades are available at the citadel: Intact Bastion: As long as the Citadel isn't destroyed, buildings within the castle, wall catapults, and the gate gain +50% armor against siege engines and elemental damage. (passive) Gondor/Arnor Ring Hero Function: ''see Boromir (Gondor), Gandalf (Gondor/Arnor), Arvedui (Arnor) '''Citadel Heroes' Gondor Arnor Rohan Ring Hero Function: ''see Theoden ''Playing System: Rohan may train peasants from Flour Mills which can be built both at the main base and settlements. When upgrading the Archery Range and Stables, one may choose between a unit production speed boost and unlocking stronger units (both upgrades grant a level and +1500 HP). Citadel Heroes Dwarves Ring Hero Function: ''see King Dain (Erebor), Dain Ironfoot (Iron Hills), Thorin Oakenshield (Ered Luin) Choose between the three main Dwarven realms: * Erebor * Iron Hills * Ered Luin ''Playing System: ''The Dwarves are divided into 3 Dwarf kingdoms: Erebor, Iron Hills, and Ered Luin. At the start of the game, the player has to choose one of them. Dwarven recruitment buildings are upgraded with Quality Lumber, Stone, and Ore, which are granted respectively by Lumber Mills, Stonemasons, and Mineshafts once they reach level 3. To unlock advanced units and siege weapons, '''Elite Equipment' and Siege Plans must be researched at the Dwarven Forge. Citadel Heroes Erebor Iron Hills Ered Luin Citadel Defensive Build Plots To be able to build on the additional defense plots you need to research the upgrade Line of Defense available at the Stonemason (LV3). * Hearth -''' fire pit that heals nearby allies (cost: 200 ; health: 1500) * 'Battle Tower -' defensive structure that shoots nearby enemies (cost: 500; health: 4000) * '''Durin's Monument '-' heroic statue that grants allies close to it +20% armor and damage; persists 30 seconds after units have left the vicinity of the statue (cost: 150; health: 1000) Summonable Citadel The Dwarven Citadel is a massive fortress that can be summoned by all Dwarven factions using the spellbook power Summon Citadel (10pp). This fortress has a catapult mounted at the top which will automatically fire at nearby enemies or buildings within its range. The fortress also spawns 3 defensive build plots on which the following can be constructed: * Axe Tower Expansion - construct a defensive tower (cost: 500) * Hall Expansion - construct a garrisonable defensive structure which heals units placed inside (cost: 400) * Catapult Expansion - construct a long-range defensive weapon (cost: 700) Only one summonable Dwarven Citadel can exist on the battlefield at the same time. It can be placed almost anywhere as long as the terrain is flat and visible, making it very strategically versatile. The mounted catapult at the top of the fortress makes placement near enemy settlements or bases ideal; the fortress can then be protected by axe towers from its build plots, or additional catapults can be constructed to increase effectiveness against enemy buildings in the vicinity. Lothlorien Ring Hero Function: see Galadriel Playing System:'' The Lothlorien Citadel produces most of the faction's units and heroes, but it requires other buildings to be constructed first. These buildings also generate resources and level up over time, producing more resources with each level. Finally, they offer their own set of bonuses. * [[Border Guardhouse|'Border Guardhouse']] - ''Required for: Lórien Warriors, Lórien Pikeguards, Lórien Archers; reduces the cost of basic troops * [[Sanctuary|'Sanctuary']] - Required for: Elven Minstrels; researches upgrades for the citadel itself, reduces training speed, increases command points and reduces the cost of heroes * [[Galadhrim Quarters|'Galadhrim Quarters']] - Required for: Galadhrim, Caras Galadhon Guards; reduces the cost of Galadhrim * [[Forge|'Forge']] - Required for: Caras Galadhon Guards (because of prerequisite upgrades that need to be researched); researches unit upgrades, economy upgrades and reduces their cost Citadel Heroes Outpost It's worth noting that when building a "normal" outpost expansion (in other words, not the Mirkwood Outpost), the citadel will not spawn any build plots. Instead, the Border Guardhouse, Galadhrim Quarters, Sanctuary, and Forge will appear as upgrades, functioning in essentially the same way but with a few unique characteristics. For heroes, see table above. For unit upgrades, see Forge. Upgrades * Border Guard's Wing (cost: 400) - Enables the recruitment of basic troops and increases command points by 300 * Sanctuary Wing (cost: 400) - Enables the recruitment of Elven Minstrels and surrounds the outpost in concealing fog * Galadhrim Wing (cost: 400) - Enables the recruitment of Galadhrim Warriors and Caras Galadhon Guardians, increases recruitment speed of the outpost by 50%, and mans the outpost with archers who attack nearby enemies * Forge Wing (cost:600) - Enables research of unit upgrades Imladris Ring Hero Function: see Elrond (Fellowship of the Ring) Playing System:'' Rivendell's recruitment buildings gain levels and units gain special abilities through the research and development of studies in the Library. '''Citadel Heroes' Abilities Erestor's Supervision: Erestor enters an allied building within the fortress, giving them a bonus. Click on icon, then left click on an allied economy or recruitment structure. (Requires both tiers of Library upgrades to be purchased) * Economy structures: produce +100% resources for a short time * Recruitment structures: recruit units +100% faster for a short time Isengard Ring Hero Function: ''see Saruman ''Playing System: The Uruk Pit, Warg Pit, and Siege Works are all upgraded simultaneously through buying the economy upgrades found in the Armory. Saruman may enter the citadel (requires central spell) and will gain more powerful, long-range versions of his abilities for use defending the castle or camp. Any ability used in the tower will still have to cool down even if he is ungarrisoned. Uruk Hunters provide the early unit of the faction that can eventually become semi-heroic the more they level up. Citadel Heroes Citadel Improvements Isengard Citadel.jpg|Unupgraded Isengard Citadel Murder of Crow.jpg|Murder of Crows Isengard Citadel Excavation.jpg|Excavation Isengard Citadel Burning Forges .jpg|Burning Forges Isengard Wizard Tower.jpg|Wizard Tower Isengard Citadel Saruman on Tower.jpg|Saruman on his tower Citadel improvements are unlocked once the central spell, Isengard/Wizard Tower, has been purchased. These upgrades do not cost any resources but are slow to research. Abilities Crebain (requires Crebain upgrade):''' Summons Crebain which will scout the area, revealing hidden enemies and weakening all nearby foes '''Evacuate: Order Saruman to exit the citadel (see his page to view his abilities available while standing on top of his tower) Mordor Ring Hero Function: see Sauron Playing System:'' All the power of Mordor comes from Sauron, and his power can be increased by completing certain tasks. Sauron cannot be permanently killed; when his life bar reaches zero he will become a shadow and be unable to attack or be attacked for a while. The level and abilities of the Nazgul and the Mouth of Sauron are tied to Sauron, who will gain more powers and abilities as he levels up. '''Citadel Units' Citadel Heroes Expansion of Power See the tasks that need to be fulfilled to expand Mordor's power and increase Sauron's level: *Recruit a Ringwraith *Build an outpost expansion *Unlock Power of Past Ages (10pp) or Hammer of the Underworld (10pp) *Recruit one battalion of Castellans or Morgul Riders *Command all 9 Ringwraiths *Create an army including at least 20 Orc hordes *Recruit the Mouth of Sauron *Command 10 Orc Overseers *Command a battalion from Cirith Ungol *Own a level 3 Great Siege Works *Command an Orc horde which has reached level 5 *Reach level 10 with Gothmog or Mollok *Command 4 trolls Citadel Defensive Build Plots (4 plots; CASTLE ONLY) * Catapult Expansion -''' long range defensive weapon (cost: 700; health: 1200) * 'Barricade Expansion -' defensive tower manned by 3 orc archers (cost: 500; health: 4000) * 'Gate Watchers Expansion -' statue that causes enemy units to flee in terror (cost: 600; health: 1500) '''Angmar Ring Hero Function: ''see Witch-King (Angmar) ''Playing System: Angmar fields a large variety of vassals, elite units, monsters, and Morgul sorcery, allowing for many different strategies. Recruitment buildings of Angmar can be upgraded by collecting tribute from the Witch-King's vassals. Orc Camps, Hillmen Villages, Barrows, and Outposts spawn tribute carts every 4 minutes that can be sent into any recruitment structure to upgrade it and generate resources. Angmar is the only evil faction that operates from a mighty walled castle and therefore has more defensive options. Citadel Heroes Citadel Improvements Stronghold of the Iron Crown (10pp) - Nominates the selected fortress as a Stronghold of the Iron Crown. Left click on the icon the left click on a fortress of Angmar. This unlocks the Stronghold of the Witch-King for the target citadel. The citadel is improved to a Stronghold. All structures are instantly upgraded to level 3 and get reinforced garrison. Wall catapults gain ice ammunition. Enemies near the gate are poisoned.The citadel gains the abilities Sortie, Bastion of Winter and Unleash the Black Knights. * 'Bastion of Winter - '''For 30 seconds all the walls and buildings are surrounded by a snowy storm making them invulnerable. * '''Unleash the Black Knights -' Permanently summons a battalion Black Knights from the Stronghold to the battlefield. * 'Sortie -' Allied units within the fortress gain 50% damage and movement speed for a brief duration which persists even when leaving the fortress. Category:Gondor Category:Arnor Category:Rohan Category:Erebor Category:Iron Hills Category:Ered Luin Category:Lothlórien Category:Imladris Category:Isengard Category:Mordor Category:Angmar Category:Building Category:Gondor Building Category:Arnor Building Category:Rohan Building Category:Dwarven Building Category:Lothlórien Building Category:Imladris Building Category:Isengard Building Category:Mordor Building Category:Angmar Building